A configuration in which a connector (receptacle) and a counterpart connector (plug) are fit to each other while being attracted to each other by the action of a magnetic force has already known. Specifically, the connector includes a magnetic metal member, and the counterpart connector includes a magnet. The magnetic metal member and the magnet are attracted to each other, thereby retaining the fit state (for example, see Patent Literature 1).
Patent Literature 1 discloses a connector that retains a fit state with a counterpart connector by means of a magnetic force. The connector includes a plurality of contacts and a magnetic metal member in a housing. The counterpart connector includes a plurality of contacts and a magnet in a shell that is accommodated in a housing. When the connector is fit to the counterpart connector, the contacts are in contact with each other, and the magnet of the counterpart connector and the magnetic metal member of the connector are attracted to each other by the magnetic force to maintain the fit state.